only for you
by RadiantEyes
Summary: A look into how are mornings when you are running late for the work.


Hey there ! this is my first try at writing so please pardon mistakes if any.

I really need your support n Frank opinion about this.

OK so here we go but I couldn't find a suitable title for this one so excuse that?!

Warning:Contains strong sugar inducing and diabetes causing content. Strictly for fluff lovers.

 **ONLY FOR YOU**

Frank was late. Very late. And by late, he meantlatelate.

He should have been in his car, driving away to his office right now discussing the latest discovery regarding the

bank loot case with his dad and Joe But instead here he was, in his bedroom tucking his dress shirt in his pants. He quickly finished that and looked around for his socks and found them right there on the bed besides his belt, handkerchief and files.

One good thing about being married was, everyday his wife keeps his things ready for him in the morning. From his clothes to all his essentials. This was not necessary as such but it did came in handy at times such as these.

Though he felt pampered and like a young boy, he won't be denying the fact that he liked it. A lot. Especially since it was his wife who did this for him everyday.

His wife

Even after all these months of being married to his best-friend cum lady love, he still felt a warm fuzzy feeling every time he referred to her ashis wife.

A lazy smile appeared on his lips rememberingexactlywhy he was late. But he was not going to indulge himself more on that right now. He needed to hurry up.

He quickly wrapped his tie around his neck, took his blazer in his hand and hurried out of his room not forgetting to take his briefcase and files along.

Callie put the plate ofpancakeson the dining table and filled two glasses with fresh juice. Glancing up again again waiting for husband to come down as he was as usual late for the breakfast.

She sighed at the tardiness of her husband. This was happening a lot since their marriage.

She was glad that she was going to work from home today or else the house would have been a chaos with both of them running _far_ behind the clock.

Just then she heard the bang of their bedroom door being shut .

Speak of the devil.

Callie was pulling a chair for him when instead of coming to the dining table her dear husband rushed towards the door.

He planned on skipping his breakfast.Again.

"Frank! Breakfast ?" She called out to him.

"Sorry babes but I m getting late. Bye! See ya." Frank paused and said at the doorway blowing her a kiss.

"Frank! wait! " Callie called out to him again only to get another damnedbyein response.

She quickly grabbed his glass of juice and rushed behind him.

"Frank how many times should I remind you to not go office empty stomach. Can't you wake up a lil early? but no you have to run like this and I have to run behind you..."

Callie kept on ranting and almost collapsed with her husband on the porch when he stopped and turned around to face her.

"Cal! I don't have time for your lecture babes and besides it was your fault that I am late..." Said Frank as he finished tying the knot of his tie.

Callie blushed a little and was about to retort to that but Frank quickly bend down and gave a peck on her lips. She swallowed her words.

"Laters darling. I'm getting late." Frank said and was about to turn around again when Callie stopped him.

"But at least drink this juice hon."

"Callie I will order and eat something in office but now I have to go. Dad and Joe must be waiting ! Bye!" Frank replied while getting down the two steps of the porch and walking towards his car, wearing his blazer.

He reached his car but just stood there for a moment not getting in his car and rushing out the driveway.

His tall frame sighed heavily. And he turned around...

Frank slipped his arms in the sleeves of his blazer and tucked his collar in side the lapels of his coat. He reached his car but his heart stopped him from getting in.

All his life he had craved love and companionship and wanted to have someone who would take care of him and pamper him as it was always him who did that. He finally had thatsomeone.

And what was he doing?

To someone else his train of thought would seem exaggerated regarding the situation but to him all these little things mattered.

They meant more to Callie too.

He knew for a fact that right at this moment, his wife would be still standing at the edge of the porch and sulking with a very sad expression. And he did not want to leave his wife like that before going to work.

Frank sighed heavily and turned around. Sure there stood his wife with a sad face holding the glass of juice in her hand and looking at him. Just as he had thought.

He walked up to her and stood on the gravel driveway. This put his wife at face level with him since she was standing on the porch.

"Only for you, darling..." Frank said.

He looked in her eyes and took the glass from her hands and started drinking it.

Callie gave him a small smile and her eyes were twinkling. If Frank hadn't been drinking then he would have stopped breathing for a second seeing that smile on his beautiful wife's face.

She adjusted his tie and the lapels of his coat and buttoned up his coat too while he finished his glass.

He handed her the empty glass and she beamed at him making him smile in return.

"Happy now?" Frank asked his wife.

"Very!" She replied, chuckling.

"What all you make me do Cal !" Frank said dramatically.

To this, callie laughed and Frank just kept staring at her, grinning like an idiot and totally forgetting about how late he was going to be now or how Joe would be endlessly teasing him about his more than often late arrival to the office. .

But he did not care as long as it made his Callie happy.

"OK now bye and we'll meet at lunch in my office. Don't be late." Saying this, Frank quickly kissed his wife on the nose and left.

He got in his car and started to get out of the driveway. He glanced briefly at the rearview mirror and saw Callie waving him goodbye with a smile.

No matter how late he was, if his day started with his wife's happy smile then it was sure going to go good for him.


End file.
